Arabian Nights: Uncharted
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a cute two-shot involving an adventurer and some cute Arabian fellow in blue! nothing to worry about just slash here and there and cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know how long it has been since I have last made an uncharted fic but here is another to make up for all of that craziness! It is actually my first ever Nate/Salim story and possibly the only one ever but it is going to be a little two-shot nothing too long so please read and enjoy! Oh by the way this happens after Uncharted 3 I just wanted Nate and Salim to have a more than friendly relationship **

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from this it all belongs to the awesome Naughty Dog team!**

**Warm Whispers**

****He lost himself completely in the carefree fire before him closely acquainted by an Arabian man Salim as the darkness of the Rub' al Khali desert enclosed them tightly together.

Salim stood and gazed down at the American traveler before patting his back heading to the tents for the night. That friendly smile and that inviting pat on the back softened something inside Drake that he could never understand and he picked up the stick that Salim once had and poked the warm fire watching and listening to it spark.

**.**

With his hearing as lost and distracted as it was he was shocked himself that he could hear those Arabian men laugh from behind him near the tents.

Drake didn't really know much Arabian but it was fine because those men were talking in plain English. Dropping the stick beside the fire Drake stood to his feet and stared straight up at the thousands of stars; "Hey uh Salim should I put this fire out?" he looked over to his right at the other side of the camp and the others began to silence.

The man in blue moved from up his spot next to his tent holding on to an old American wooden canteen coming the Traveler's way with a nice smile. "No it will be fine would you like a drink?" he added and that same smile never left his wet lips. Drake took the canteen with a face full of thought and awareness but he ended up taking a drink from the mouth of the wooden canteen and before he knew it he was laughing and having a good time with the Arabian fellows near the fire.

Sadly it all ended way too fast and the fire was gone as the wind picked up chilling Nate to the bone crouching near the once raging fire pit staring curiously up at the midnight sky.

He knew the others were fast asleep or at least close to it; Salim didn't drink as much as the other men but he sure did like putting that canteen to his lips. Letting one little curse pass his lips Drake rubbed his forehead with the sole of his palm and stood up heading for his very own tent.

He could hear a few snores and tried to keep his smile from turning into more than that sneaking his way into an unoccupied tent. Nathan could barely keep his eyes closed staring blankly at the thin ceiling of this dark sheltered area tent watching how the moon lightly illuminated through the fabric and onto his own face. This time he wasn't covered in much filth but he did have those few scars and he did have that same ol' stubble growing since the last time he was here.

.

.

Drake stayed up for a few hours and the chilling wind blew against his skin causing him to hold himself for warmth thinking about Elena and Sully.

He even thought about telling Salim that he was finally a married man but it wasn't really any of his business so he yawned weakly and closed his eyes in hope that he would actually get some sleep but something was on his mind and he didn't understand what.

The adventurer didn't understand what was becoming of him; what was becoming of these unwanted thoughts that were rolling around in his head like a bunch of dirty little pigs. He understood that he was a straight man but he knows all too well that it wasn't true. Nathan Drake has been with a few men in his days but the only real relationship he had was with Harold Flynn; that was all just a dusty memory now. He was very afraid, afraid to let his feelings break free afraid to wonder if that friendly Arabian man in blue was the same but Nate was too weak when it came to his feelings.

He looked up one last time before shutting his eyes for good and slowly was overcome by dreams.

**::  
**

**E/N: Okay I feel like this was going way too fast! The Salim/Nate thing well I don't really care on with the finale! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Well here is the final chapter to my Salim/Nate two shot! WOO! ENJOY**

**Tender kisses:**

Nate let his mind wander until he was wandering away finding himself peering into the tent which Salim resided in. The adventurer watched the Arabian man sleep until his eyes opened up with a delicate smile on his lips. Nathan knew he wasn't expecting that but it didn't matter; he was pleased anyway to have come to know that Salim was carrying the same feelings.

No words were shared between the two men; Salim motioned him inside and Nate was immediately forced into the blue clothed foreign wanderer until Nathan pulled away to meet his lips.

It just all happened so fast there was no time for thinking anymore. "I'm sorry Salim," the currently dominated American whined turning his head while Salim looked down on him with one hand over his torso. "Sorry for what you did nothing wrong," the older bearded man acknowledged leaning in further now letting his own lips rest in the nook of his neck whilst his hands searched for a quick way of stripping his friend of his clothing. Nathan turned his head back and reached for the dominating man's blue cloth that covered his head pulling carelessly on it. "Yes I did!" Nathan closed his eyes and reopened them only to push Salim clean off him making his way out of that tent.

Salim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled out in a hurry. A few of his men had woken up and moved from their tents as well but none of them had a clue what was going on.

So Salim urged them all back to sleep hoping Nathan hadn't gone too far.

**. **

When Salim found Nate the wind was vicious and it whipped around him like crazy as he dismounted his horse and reached for the American's hand. "Why are you here Salim I am not your responsibility so please just leave," Nate sat contently into his lap on that little hill of sand digging his fingers as deep in the sand as he could.

Salim squatted beside him staring down. "Yes you are you will be my responsibility for as long as you are here Nathan," he gave the American a little smile before leaning into him and catching his lips pretty tightly. Nate felt himself pull away but he ended up falling back into Salim bringing their bodies closer until the Arabian was on his back.

**.**

The two acquaintances remained lost in the sand, body against body skin against skin; their bodies moved together in the sand as cries filled the cool air around them locking them closer together while fingers pulled on hair and teeth bit into skin.

Nate never would have thought of Salim being so terribly submissive but the two of them soon figured out who they really were; once Salim had the American beneath his dark body he suffered; pain and pleasure all at once. Salim managed to make Nathan cry more than he could've done to him and his movements were wonderfully planned making the little Adventurer curse and cry more than ever as the sand beneath them kicked up in clouds.

Their intimate play ended and they both lay flat on their backs in the cool sand lazily gazing toward the dark sky. Nathan knew he would soon come to regret this night but for now he was glad it had happened. "I think we should get back to the camp," Nate leaned up on his elbows grabbing his own clothes that lay in a pile beside him; Salim nodded and brushed back his dark hair; never would Nate have guessed that Salim had hair that long the man's hair touched his shoulders and it was as soft as his very skin.

"Thank you Nathan," the Arabian male leaned forward and kissed the American one last time; Nate smiled against the kiss and patted his cheek.

**::**

**E/N: I know it wasn't very detailed in the intimate scene but it was made that way just so I can get it done but I hope you readers still liked it!**


End file.
